<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebration by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172046">Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Kisses 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mid Chunin Exams, Multi, Trans Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Seven, Eight and Nine all make it into the second round of the chunin exams, so their Sensei's decide to celebrate together.<br/>Kiss: Jaw Kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Saratobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Kisses 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kakashi had crawled out of bed this morning there were a lot of things that he thought could happen with his day. Naruto could say something stupid and give him a headache. Sakura could complain about how Naruto and Sasuke wouldn’t stop fighting. He could commit murder before his Genin even got the chance to start their chunin exams, thus dooming their opportunity to get a promotion because they were down a team member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of all the things that could have happened, ending up sandwiched between Asuma and Kurenai in bed was certainly not something that had come to mind. In fact, it was probably the last thing he would think of for things that could happen in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet here he was, butt naked with Asuma laying in front of him and Kurenai behind him. Every bone in his body hurt from the things the three of them had just done, and he was certain he wasn’t going to be walking for a week thanks to the strap on Kurenai had decided to use to fuck his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, he couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regretting it yet?” He couldn’t be bothered to even look up at Asuma. His body refused to allow any movement at all. Even something as small as opening his eyes seemed to require too much effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said I was going to regret it,” he grumbled under his breath. “I said it was a terrible idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which suggests you might regret it,” Kurenai defended her boyfriend as her fingers danced along Kakashi’s spine. “Now answer the question, Kakashi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opting instead to say nothing, Kakashi cuddled in a little closer to Asuma and nuzzled his nose against his neck, chuckling when the older man squirmed against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stop that,” Asuma moved a hand up to Kakahsi’s waist and tried to push him away, only to realize that Kurenai was in the way. “Kakashi, quit it. That tickles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring Asuma’s pleas for mercy, Kakashi ran his nose along the sensitive skin while his fingers ran down along his side, only stopping when Asuma’s hand snapped up to grab hold of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you regretting it yet?” mimicking Asuma’s question, he chuckled when Kurenai’s hand left his back and reached past him to continue tickling the other man’s side. “Answer me, Asuma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Asuma curled into himself in some sad hope to escape the torment that Kakashi and Kurenai were currently putting him through “Stop it. Too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back, Kakashi opened his good eye just enough to look at the mess he had created. Asuma’s face was scrunched up, a wide smile stretched from one cheek to the other and his eyes screwed shut. It was a beautiful sight, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself as Kurenai rested her chin on his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How a Shinobi can be so ticklish is beyond me,” Kurenai teased. “But it is adorable, I'll give you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a different sensation,” Asuma argued, his laughter slowly dying down and his eyes opening so that he could look at the pair in front of him “My body is used to getting stabbed. Gentle touches shock it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not used to love and care,” Kakashi mocked, “Don’t show me any of that. My body can’t handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what did you say Mr ‘Don’t hug me. I don’t like hugs’?” Asuma poked him in the side, laughing when Kakashi glared at him “What was that about ‘love and affection’? Hmmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curling up into himself, Kakashi hid his face in the crook of Asuma’s neck. “Stop it,” he grumbled under his breath while Kurenai pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You know i’m shit with affection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t pouting, he was just annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, Kakashi come on,” Kurenai leaned in and pressed a kiss against his cheek “You’re not shit with affection. You just have your own way of showing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi squirmed awkwardly between the pair until he had managed to do a 180, facing Kurenai now instead of Asuma. “And how do you figure that?” he asked, cupping her face in his hand and running his thumb along her jaw. “When do i ever show affection of any kind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buying Dango for Gai,” Asuma’s hand came down on his waist while Kurenai spoke. His fingers dance up Kakashi’s side with zig zags and twirls. “Or bringing fruits and vegetables to Naruto. Letting us drag you into bed to celebrate our students getting past the first round of the chunin exams also counts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, and what a fine mistake that was,” he joked. “I’m not going to be walking at all tomorrow all thanks to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Both of us,” Asuma interjected, “I helped with your weak legs. Don’t lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Kurenai did most of the heavy lifting on this one,” Kakashi chuckled, reaching back to lay a hand against Asuma’s cheek. “You’re more of a softie in bed. Slow and tender, but no less amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Asuma’s face shifting into a pout, but before he could look back and try to make up for the great offense he had apparently made, Asuma had leaned in close and stolen a quick kiss from Kurenai over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think someone wants to prove himself,” Kurenai chuckled, “He doesn’t like what you said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did say it was good,” Kakashi argued, grunting when Asuma placed a hand against his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. Looking up at the other man, he couldn’t help but smile. There was a determination in Asuma’s eyes that was so rarely present. One that told him he wasn’t going to be able to get out of bed in the morning. Someone was going to have to break the news to his students that he couldn’t see their matches because Asuma and Kurenai had fucked him too hard. “Is that not good enough for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asuma just smirked above him, his hands coming up to cup Kakashi’s face. It’s a gentle touch, and he can’t help but shiver when Asuma runs his thumb along his jaw the same way Kurenai had earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Kakashi,” Kurenai’s voice is full of laughter as she leaned in close and pressed a kiss against his jaw, right above Asuma’s finger. “We’ll make sure you can still walk. Wouldn’t want you to miss your students losing in their matches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could come back with a witty retort, Kakashi felt Asuma’s hand making its way down his naked form, finger tips grazing against his skin as it made its way to its destination. His brain was already having troubles working, but as soon as Asuma had reached his goal and started to slide a finger inside of him, he shut down completely. There was no thinking, only pleasure, and he loved it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>